


Wreckless

by wretchedhearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, I love them so much oooof, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Protective Chat Noir, There Goes My Diploma, they will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhearts/pseuds/wretchedhearts
Summary: Chat Noir falls into despair after Gabriel is outed as Hawkmoth. He loses everyone he's loved and everyone who's loved him.Lmao okay maybe it's not as depressing, but there are losses and there are gains. As expected, Yin and Yang no?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first FF in general for anything and I'm kind of nervous because it might be trash but I'm Miraculous Ladybug Trash so........ The chapters will be super short because I have a really short attention span but like it'll make sense so don't worry! Most of the chapters might be depressing but I will make sure to add fluff cause I'm not that depressing, but yeah... I'm really awkward sorry guys. Um errrr enjoy? Idk what I'm supposed to be saying so hmmmpfj just read bye...OHF AND ALSO wait my caps was on, i dunno French so its google translated but I'd really appreciate if yall corrected me if you know I dun screwed up....

Ladybug stared at the man who she adored, the man who her civilian self worshiped detransform and fall to the ground. She saw him being taken away, she saw Hawkmoth being taken away. But all she could think about was Adrien. What would be of him? That man was the only person left, all Adrien had left and he was gone now too. She had to find Adrien, she had to tell him that he still had his friends. He still had her. She was about to leave when Chat Noir said he’d be leaving. 

“What do you mean you’re leaving?”

He looked at her, eyes blank, no longer holding the life it used to. 

“He’s been captured, Paris doesn't need us, me anymore. I’m hanging up the costume.”

She could feel her heart breaking even more than it already had. 

“You can’t, we’re a team, I can’t protect Paris without you-”

“THAT’S JUST THE POINT! PARIS DOESN'T NEED SAVING. HE’S BEEN CAPTURED ALREADY! DON’T YOU GET IT?”

“I need you..”She whispered.

He stared at her, a flash of shock going through him.

“You what?”

She looked up and into his eyes, “I need you Chaton, I need you. Please don’t leave me”

He snorted, “I didn't realize how full of BS you were. You think you can get to me by using my love for you? Guess what, I don’t love you anymore. Farewell, I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other ever again. Have a great life.”

She watched him turn his back on her as she fell to the floor. She couldn't suppress the sobs anymore, so she let it out. She screamed and screamed and screamed. She screamed till her  
voice grew hoarse. 

“Mon minou, qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé?” ( what happened to you?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like 800 something compared to chapter 1 which was 200 something. My friend is bugging me about how I should increase the word count and guys I would love to but I have a LOT on my plate rn so actually doing this at all is taking up my coursework writing time but lol I'll make up for it later. ERMMMMM I had fun writing this I guess I dunno. It's depressing, but I kind of like it that way.....OH and because the chapters are super short I will do my best and update a chapter every day! Obviously, there won't be a set time as to when I'll post them but I will post everyday till its done. I am also not sure how many chapters I want in this but I put down 20 as like a goal? I wanna get to at least 20 you know?

Marinette rushed to get to Agreste Mansion, but when she’d gotten then it was too late. He was gone. Adrien was gone, it was as if her whole world burnt in front of her eyes. Mlle Sancouer approached the now shaking Marinette. 

“He left these for you and your friends”

“Is he coming back?”

Monsieur Agreste’s assistant hung her head in shame.

“I- I don't know, he wouldn't say anything. He only instructed me to give these to you... “

She gave the broken girl a sad smile.

“It was nice knowing you Mlle Dupain-Cheng, I don’t think we’ll be able to stay in contact but I wish you the best.”

As unexpected as it was, Nathalie hugged back the sobbing 17-year-old. 

“I’ll try and get him to contact you once he’s back to himself.”

Nathalie turned around and Marinette watched as she got in the car and left.

As she stared at the now empty parking space, she realized that she would never hear from him again because Adrien would never go back to being himself again. 

She walked all the way to where Adrien usually had his photoshoots. She neared the water fountain and that’s when she broke. 

“I should've gotten there faster, I should've done something to help. I should've done something, anything!” she whispered to herself in pain. 

“I need some air”

“Marinette are you sure you want to be doing this? Transforming right now wouldn't be the best considering your predicament…”

“Tikki, spots on”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung herself onto anything she could till she got to the Eiffel tower. Which she realized soon was also a bad idea.

“I hate this, I hate this so much, I hate my life, I hate what I’ve become. I have so many people around me and I know I’m not alone, but it just hurts so much. I can’t breathe, everything is just so painful. I don’t know what to do anymore Tikki, I can't do this anymore! I'm trying to look at the brighter side I really am but I've just hit a dead end and Tikki I don't know if I can be who I was anymore. I- It just hurts so bad, why does it h-hurt so b-bad. She shook as the tears fell. She released her transformation, it was almost 1 am and no one was out so she didn't think much of it. 

“Awh Marinette, please don't cry!” the kwami spoke gently, trying her best to comfort her holder who was starting to freeze up. The weather forecast had said there would be snow sometime in the next week and so the temperatures at night started to drop dangerously low for someone as sensitive as Marinette. She got sick really easily and it was really hard for her to get better.

“Marinette I need you to get up, you’ll get sick again and we already know how badly that went.”

Marinette not realizing she was still on the Eiffel Tower, took a step forward and found herself falling faster than she wanted. 

“CHAT!” Marinette screamed out.

As she crashed into the Seine she realized how cold the water was. It was slowing her down, she was already freezing from being out for 2 hours so the freezing cold water didn't help her mobility. 

“Spots on…” she tried to yell. 

It didn't do anything if anything it made everything worse as the water burnt into her throat and lungs. There was no point in fighting it, it was bound to happen. Her free falling tears were now becoming one with the river and she wailed. For the loss of her love, her partner, a reason to live. She succumbed to the darkness and let herself delve deeper and deeper. The ominous atmosphere was surprising inviting. She stopped struggling, only her fingers had any feeling left in them. She was numb, cold and lonely. Lonely enough to let herself fall off the edge. Lonely enough to let herself get this bad. Lonely enough to explode and let out all the emotions she keeps vent up inside because that's who she has to be. 

Marinette, shy, cheerful, strong-willed, positive. Ladybug, savior, hero, kind, brave. What was she really? Shattered. She was broken, between all the nasty remarks from Bourgeois and all the expectations as both Marinette and Ladybug, it was all too much. Marinette or whoever she was, never shed a tear. Even if her negative emotions grew she made sure they subsided in fear of being akumatized of course. But also because no one needed to know, no one wanted to know, how badly she was suffering and how torn apart she was. No one had noticed that she wore a mask, pun intended. 

She needed it to end, she wanted so desperately for everything to stop. To just end, she wanted to make it end. It was better than feeling anything at all. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or the hypothermia but she could faintly feel soft fingertips trying to grasp at her but it was all too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, sorry yall I know I said I'd update every day, I just have some things going on and I just. I couldn't be myself to write anything. Everything would've been x10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 depressing, and I don't think you guys would appreciate that. To make up for the couple days, this one is a long one. 1844 words to be totally exact. I also changed the total chapters to 7. I don't want to make any promises. Also guys please comment, highkey I really want to get to know you guys :((

Chat’s POV

Nathalie told me how Marinette had come to see me at the mansion. If I were being honest, It helped. Meeting her would’ve been so much better but the fact that she came at all meant so much to me. If only I could see that gorgeous face one more time. If I could, I’d drown in those beautiful blue oceanic eyes. The freckles that run across her face like stars in the milky way, I want to count every single one. Her heart, bigger than anyone’s I’d ever met. She doesn't seem to like Chloe, but she doesn't hate her either. She’s full of passion, she’s going to be really successful one day, I know it. She’d be bigger than his...ugh damn. 

I didn't mean to circle myself back to this. I’m supposed to keep myself away from thoughts of the man he thought was his father. The man he’d been fighting against for the past 5 years, was his own father. I don't want to know why he was doing what he was doing. All I know is that it was wrong. It was so so wrong. How could he hurt so many people? So much hurt, and pain. For what? I guess he’d gotten tired of all his Akuma's he came after us himself. He was so ashamed. His father was now locked up. His good name now in the sewer where it belongs. And his lady had to see all of it. What would she think? No she wouldn't, she doesn't even know who I am, so it wouldn't have mattered to her. But I lashed out, I was so angry, and I was so ashamed and I just wanted to run. Like the coward I was. I wanted to get away from everyone. I could feel the judgement of everyone now. ‘Hey isn't that Agreste boys father the one who tore Paris apart?’ It was tearing me up. Everyone would look at me in disgust, everyone would hate me now. I would be alone again, but I was alone from the start so there’s no point in saying again is there? 

I need some air, this apartment is suffocating me. Luckily I hadn't moved too far, I was still in Paris till I finished off my last year. Then I’d move away, somewhere far and I’d have a new life. Everything will change, but for now… This is what I have to deal with. 

‘Plagg claws out!’

‘Goddamnit kid, I just got to the camembert!’

~transformation sequence~ (lmao what do I put here?)

I climbed up to the roof and the air alone calmed me down. I couldn't wait to get to Eiffel, maybe I’d see Ladybug and I would apologize. Tell her I was being stupid and just beg for her forgiveness. I leapt from one roof to another, my baton catapulting me up. I could see it, I could also see a figure on top of Eiffel. 

“Ladybug?” I asked myself as I slowed down.

There was definitely something wrong, whoever that was, she was shaking, hysterically more to put it. I came to a halt when she threw herself off.  
“CHAT!” She screamed.

My heart stopped, I know that voice. No no no no no no, it cant be, Princess, Marinette!

I ran, I had to get to her, I had to save my princess, I had to save her. I threw myself into the water, not caring that it was -7 out today and the water was making it x10000 worse. 

I tried to grab her fingers but she was slipping away. DAMN, HOW DEEP IS THIS RIVER!?

I swam harder, I grabbed her waist and pulled her weight up to the surface. She wasn't breathing anymore. Shit shit shit shit. I carried her up and laid her down. 

“Princess, you need to open your eyes for me, I need you to breathe Mari”

2 Rescue Breaths  
30 Chest Compressions  
2 Rescue Breaths  
30 Chest Compressions  
2 Rescue Breaths  
30 Chest Compressions  
2 Rescue Breaths  
30 Chest Compressions  
2 Rescue Breaths  
30 Chest Compressions

“Goddamnit Mari you gotta wake up for me, I can't do this without you.”

I pulled her closer to me, keeping the CPR going, I wasn't going to give up, not this way. 

2 Rescue Breaths  
12 Chest Compressions

She started coughing, I pat her back till she managed to properly breathe.

I wanted to scream at her, yell at her for being so careless and being so stupid, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do any of it. I embraced her instead. 

“I thought I’d lost you!” I sobbed into her neck.

I pulled her onto my lap and held her tightly. 

“I am so sorry I wasn't there for you,”I mumbled into her.

I realised that if I didn't get her somewhere warm fast, she would freeze to death. 

“Aah shit, fuck it.”

“Chat, where are we going?” Marinette managed to get out.  
“Princess, I’m going to need you to close your eyes for this, please? Do you trust me?”

“Mmhmm”, she said as she closed her eyes.

Actually, wait, nope this is bad. Why am I SuCH a DumBAsS? 

“Erm, okay wait don’t close your eyes you might pass out. Just- lean your head on my chest so you cant see everything else. Please?”

“Tsk, okay”

“Thank you, princess.” I laid a soft kiss on her forehead like I always did before I left our nighttime talks, but that was not the case. 

I quickly made my way back to my apartment, making sure I didn't hit her against anything. I laid her down on my bed. 

“I’m going to go run you a warm bath okay? Can you take your clothes off for me? I’ll bring you a robe and some towels is that okay? Do you want a bath bomb or just bubbles?”

“Can I get both?” She asked shyly.

I let out a little laugh, “Of course princess, let me just get you the things you need.”

I head towards the bathroom and started up the bath, added the bath bubble gel and set 3 of the bath bombs I got as a gift beside the tub. She could use whichever she wanted, heck she could throw them all in at the same time and I wouldn't care. As long as she was okay everything would be fine. I put 2 towels beside the bath bombs and grabbed the new robe in the drawer. 

“Mari? Here, I have everything ready for you. If you need anything at all, please let me know. I’ll keep my eyes closed I promise.”

“I think it would be better if I’d went home, Inx is home alone, I shouldn't be here.”

“Princess, your kitten will be fine. I can go check up on her, while you go take a relaxing bath. Please, please do that for me.”

Sighing she mumbled an okay.

“Just… pour her some milk? I haven't fed her in hours.”

“Of course, now go take your bath.”

Grumbling she dragged herself to the bathroom and closed the door, VERY dramatically might I add. As soon as I heard the click of the lock I left. 

Inx was a stray kitten Marinette took in after what had happened with her family. She was part Siamese and part American shorthair. Cute thing was a black cat with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes. Her actual name was Emerald, the one on the documents and stuff. But she only ever replies to Inx. She’s about 10 months now, she was still tiny so I was a little worried that she threw herself off Mari’s balcony or something. 

Blowing out an air of relief as soon as I saw Inx was still asleep in the crib I had bought her. I went to the fridge to grab the milk when I felt her brushing against my feet.

“Hey Inx, did you miss me?”

“Meow”

“I know sweetheart, you want some milk?”

“Meoww, meow, meow, meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww”

“Oh, you naughty child. Okay, I’ll take you to mommy. What am I forgetting…. Ehh ill figure it out later. Let's go!” 

I scooped the little kitten in my arms and made my way back to the apartment. I’ve been gone for about 10 minutes, I really hope she’s not done yet. I set up a little fort for Inx to hang out in, and then I got some milk for her. I needed to feed the little god too. I grabbed some camembert from the fridge and untransformed in the guest room. Plagg was halfway through the cheese when I heard Marinette call out. 

“Chat? Could I erm- I need your help…”

“Plagg chew faster!!” 

“Calm down kid, she won’t wander around. It’s your house after all.”

“Just ugh hurry up!”

“God, so pushy- fine here I’m done.”

After transforming, I made my way back to my room to find Marinette wrapped up in the bathrobe and towel in her hair. 

“Hey, what's up?”

“I um- I don't have anything to wear…”

“Oh shoot, sorry yeah I knew I was forgetting something. You still cold?”

“Kind of.. It’s fine.”

Not wasting another second I rushed my steps into my closet pulling out the smallest clothes I could find. I found an ashy sweater, which would hopefully warm her down. The smallest pants I could find were a pair of skinny jeans from 2 years ago….. Why do I have this? Whatever it’s fine, as long as they fit. Spinning back towards her I handed her the clothes. 

“These should do you good for now. Come to the living room when you’re done? I have a surprise for you!”

“Okay, thank you..”

I head towards the kitchen and took out all the ingredients I needed to make her favourite. 

Kosher salt

12 ounces fettuccine

Olive oil, for tossing

12 ounces boneless, skinless chicken breast (about 2)

Freshly ground black pepper

1 stick (8 tablespoons) unsalted butter

2 cups heavy cream

2 pinches freshly grated nutmeg

1 1/2 cups freshly grated Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese

I was halfway through when I heard Mari sit down at the island. I turned to grab the nutmeg when I came to take her in. She was drowning in the sweater, it was so cute.She had pushed up the sleeves a bit to be able to actually use her hands. The sweater went all the way down to her knees which also killed me because she was 5’9. So this is the cutest thing ever….. 

“Inx, baby come here!”

“Meow”

“You brought her? You didn’t have to do that..”

“I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to.” 

She got out of her seat and slowly made her way to where I was standing. She pulled me into a hug and stuffed her head into my chest.

“Thank you kitty,” she says muffled, but full of emotion.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her so she’s closer. 

“Anything for you Princess, anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was nice, I guess? I am not sure if I want this in different POV's or what i dunno yet so please bear with me on my tragic story writing skills. Oh, and I will explain why they seem so close and why everything is "SOOO DRAMATIC" (courtesy of my BFF). I will explain EVERYTHING just not right now. and also I am so trash with my tenses yall this ain't even funny anymore ew, Anyone wanna be my editor hmu! And yeah Chat is a swearer get over it. .


End file.
